


Until Death Divides Us

by Lenami



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Botticelli's Primavera appears, Celebrations, Even though it didn't exist at the time, Fluff, Happens at the beginning of season 2, I hope the little latin I used is not horribly wrong, Jacopo dies, Kissing, Lorenzo is a bit shady at the beggining, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, because I wanted him to, but don't worry it's mostly fluff, i don't know latin, or so I think?, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami/pseuds/Lenami
Summary: "Double wedding, huh? Can’t miss that for sure."  Francesco thought sourly, looking at the crowd of supposed relatives and friends. "At least I am doing something that would make uncle cut off my inheritance. That’s the most satisfying thing about this whole marriage business."...I just really wanted to write them getting married.
Relationships: Bianca di Piero de' Medici/Guglielmo de' Pazzi, Francesco de' Pazzi & Guglielmo de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Until Death Divides Us

**Author's Note:**

> It is rare for me to post two things in such short time but I guess I went onto writing spree of some kind. In this AU obviously people of the same sex can get married but almost everything else is the same (also Jacopo dies because all of this would not be possible to happen if he was alive). The same sex marriage in this AU is possible but it's rarely arranged, mostly for alliance purposes and often left not consummated. I also wanted to add, that as far as my knowledge goes, "Primavera" by Botticelli didn't exist at the time but I couldn't stop myself from adding it as it is one of my favorite works of his (do you think "Birth Of Venus" would be better?)  
> I wrote it all quite quickly in comparison to my other works so I hope there won't be too much grammar errors.  
> Enjoy!

Lorenzo was never able to place himself within regular, binary moral “good” or “bad” categories. Why close yourself in it? There were things that could be excused and there were things that couldn’t. Lorenzo didn’t judge them, mostly because of his personal lack of understanding. He was never good at denying himself anything, let alone the fact he hardly even tried. What was wrong with that? His wants weren’t something sinful.

He wanted profit for bank and he wanted peace with the Pazzis. He wanted peace in Florence. He wanted Francesco’s friendship and Jacopo’s death. He wanted many things. But there was one thing that he never told anyone about.

Sitting in the council meetings, he felt desire burning in his chest as he looked at Francesco from the other side of the room. Francesco with his hunched shoulders and scowl on his face, thinking that if he looked mean enough, there won’t be anyone out there who could get him. He sometimes caught his gaze and then raised his brows, like he wanted to ask; “What do you want, Medici?”. Lorenzo sometimes turned his eyes away and other times, smiled at him lightly. It probably made Francesco furious.

But he knew that he couldn’t even touch his hand until Jacopo was alive. Sometimes he laid sleepless in the night, thinking about everything at once; how he could even have a chance to marry a Pazzi, what he was going to do about the money, how Francesco would look on his arm, how to get rid of Jacopo de’ Pazzi, the bank again…

He could never come up with anything worthwhile. There was one, repetitive thought he couldn’t throw out of his head; what would happen if he himself got rid of Jacopo? It was an ugly thought, he knew, but it was always there.

But he got lucky- soon after tournament, death visited not only house of Medici. It seemed that Venetians that Jacopo was so afraid of weren’t only his imagination. Lorenzo wasn’t surprised neither by his father’s, nor Jacopo’s death. Jacopo had it coming. He grieved his father but it didn’t last long- he had so much things on his mind, so much new responsibilities. During the council meeting, he gave Francesco his condolences, only to be returned with cold gaze and short reply that roughly consisted of the same things Lorenzo said.

He knew what he had to do but first- he needed to talk to his family. He came to his mother one night, when everyone else was either asleep or out of the house and sat with her, at first not saying anything.

“I have something to tell you.” He broke the silence, feeling a bit nervous despite himself.

“What is it?” She looked at him, curious. Her voice was gentle. “It’s nothing bad, I hope.”

“It’s not bad. Or- I think so.” He paused and took in big breath. “There is someone I want to marry.”

“Who?”

“Francesco de’ Pazzi.”

“Oh, Lorenzo.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I don’t know why… But whoever you want is the right person. Still… Do you think he shares the feeling?”

“I don’t know.” Lorenzo avoided her eyes, not wanting to find doubt there. He let his gaze drop to the floor. “But I am going to ask anyway.”

“Alright then.” She simply said.

After a while, as he expected, Guglielmo de’ Pazzi came to him, now as a head of Pazzi family, asking for Bianca’s hand.

 _Took him long enough_ , he thought, eyeing the Pazzi. _I don’t really have any personal feelings about him but he is going to be a good husband for my sister._

“I am going to stand behind this union. You know how long I wanted for our families to forget old grudges and form an alliance.” Guglielmo’s face lightned up upon hearing his words.

“However, I have one condition.”

“What kind of condition?” Guglielmo seemed careful, alerted even, while asking this question.

“Give me Francesco.” Lorenzo looked him right in the eye.

“Excuse me?” Pazzi’s smile faded, he froze.

“Give me his hand, then I will give you Bianca’s.” He repeated and raised his chin.

Guglielmo hesitated.

* * *

Not a month has passed since Jacopo’s death and Guglielmo already run off to ask Lorenzo de’ Medici for Bianca’s hand. Francesco didn’t think badly of him because of it but he couldn’t deny that the idea itself left bad taste in his mouth.

 _Asking Lorenzo de’ Medici for anything! What a ridiculous notion,_ he thought when he saw his brother’s figure in the doorstep. When he got closer and took a look at his face, he understood. _Oh no. Did he refuse? And I he did, would that be such a big surprise?_

“How did it go?” Francesco asked, trying to sound neutral.

“We have to talk.” Guglielmo said, face grim and heavy tone. “Let’s go to dining room.”

When they sat, he continued.

“Lorenzo agreed.” He paused. Francesco wanted to ask why is he so serious then but his brother cut him off. “But under the condition I would give him your hand.”

Francesco opened his mouth to respond in some way but his mind was completely blank and nothing came out, only small:

“What?”

“I don’t know what is he planning, or if this is that some kind of intricate plot… I couldn’t agree to anything before talking to you.” Guglielmo clenched his teeth so hard it seemed painful. “Bianca is love of my life but we could think of something else…”

“Do you think of causing some kind of scandal, brother? We can’t…” Francesco said automatically, not thinking it through.

“I don’t know. I don’t expect you to do anything, to… agree to this. Just think it through.” Guglielmo said shortly and stormed off, leaving Francesco sitting there and wondering, what the hell is actually going on.

 _Why would he even think about marriage between us? Does he want to take over the Pazzi bank? No, honestly, what is the meaning of all of this? And why did he talk to Guglielmo first?_ Francesco thought, feeling anger bubble in his chest. _Did he think that he is so desperate to marry Bianca that he would pressure me into this? But most importantly, simply why? What use that could have for them? There is no other way than to meet him and ask what the hell does he think he is doing._

Francesco rushed out of the house in hurry, heading to Palazzo Medici, not really sure what was he going to do. All kinds of bad feelings washed over him; confusion, anger but mostly, guilt. He would do anything for Guglielmo, for his happiness but this… He wanted to say no.

 _It is either me or him. All my life I knew I would marry a stranger; all of us do. But the whole idea is ridiculous! It is some kind of trick, I know it. But what possibly Lorenzo could achieve by that?_ He slowed down his steps to take in his surroundings. _Could it be… No, that’s not an option. But we were childhood friends, after all. Does he still hold some affection for me?_

His face grew hotter at the thought. Suddenly he was reminded of the tournament, when Lorenzo offered him hand to help him get up from the dirt, where he laid, curled up in pain. There was something peculiar about Medici’s face that day and his eyes seemed almost gentle. Francesco didn’t take his hand but felt his gaze burn him as strongly as his uncle’s heavy strike across his face later that day.

_What am I thinking about? I could very much use a slap in the face right now. That’s not possible. Even if it was true and Lorenzo asked for marriage because of his personal feelings, it can’t be the only reason._

When he reached Medici’s house, he straightened up his back and tried to make his face look as expressionless as possible.

Lorenzo greeted him in his office, standing up as he came in and looking him up and down.

“What brings you here, Francesco?” He asked, seemingly as calm as always. He gestured vaguely at the chair, inviting him to sit.

“You know what brings me here.” Francesco took the seat and looked him in the eyes, raising his chin proudly, grimace on his face. “Frankly, what the hell do you think you are doing? Excuse my words, but what the fuck does all of this mean?”

“I asked for your hand. There is no meaning.” Lorenzo bore his angry glance and continued to look absolutely unimpressed.

“Exactly!” Francesco’s voice closely resembled a hiss. “What for? Why? Don’t bullshit me, Medici. Do you want to intimidate us in some way because if that is the case, I won’t...”

“Oh, God, Francesco, stop seeing plots against you everywhere.” Lorenzo cut him off and rolled his eyes. “Think! Use your head! Since your mother’s and father’s death, I dreamed of a way to unite our families. Now, after your Jacopo’s death, there is no one standing in a way. Our siblings are in love. It is perfect time for us to finally do this. Imagine, if there were two ties binding our families. One marriage won’t be enough to bury the long-lasting feud between Medicis and Pazzis but two? Two might do just fine.”

Francesco fell silent for a moment, trying to process what he just heard.

_It’s not absolute nonsense as I expected. We would be actually forced to commitment to each other’s businesses. And it would be something my parents would approve of. I never really planned to marry, so would that be such a foolish thing to use marriage for peace? Still, it’s suspicious._

“Is that all? Why are you so sure that Bianca’s and Guglielmo’s marriage won’t suffice? Are there any other reasons for this proposal?”

Lorenzo didn’t respond right away and then walked up from behind the desk, getting closer to Francesco.

“I do want to marry you.” Without any warning, he grabbed his hand. “For personal reasons. You don’t have to share the feeling but I truly think this could be beneficial to every one of us.”

Francesco was startled by this sudden display of affection and he froze, letting him squeeze his fingers for longer than necessary. He felt blush creeping on his cheeks as he stood up, taking back his hand.

“I will think about it.”

He intended to walk out of the house as quickly as possible but just when he left Lorenzo’s study, he run into Bianca, walking in circles, clearly waiting for him to come out.

“Francesco? I wanted to talk to you.” She visibly was nervous. “Let me walk you to the door. I know what Lorenzo asked of you.”

He didn’t know what answer he should give her, so he stayed silent, just slowing his steps down to her pace.

“I am not here to change your mind. I know that situation makes it harder to trust us but I want to assure you that Lorenzo’s intentions are pure. He is a good man and he respects you.”

They stood at the doorstep for a moment, looking at each other.

“I understand. Thank you, Bianca.”

“Just give it a thought.”

“I will.” He nodded her goodbye.

_I must be mad if I am really taking it into consideration. But for Guglielmo…_

When he arrived back home, he had already made his decision.

“Brother, send message to the lawyer. We need to prepare marriage settlement. I will do it.”

* * *

Day in which they got married was beautiful. Bianca and Guglielmo were over the moon and threw enormous party to which they invited half of the Florence.

 _Double wedding, huh? Can’t miss that for sure._ Francesco thought sourly, looking at the crowd of supposed relatives and friends. _At least I am doing something that would make uncle cut off my inheritance. That’s the most satisfying thing about this whole marriage business._

Everyone stood, waiting for priest to arrive. The only person who seemed as unimpressed as Francesco was Guliano. He even raised his brows a little bit when their eyes met. Lorenzo, on the other side, was infuriatingly pleased with himself and plastered his person to Francesco’s side as soon as he got opportunity to do so.

 _We are going to be married in less than half an hour. Why is he so eager? We will have to do it for the rest of our lives._ He irritated Francesco but most importantly, that kind of behaviour made him anxious, because it seemed like Lorenzo was the only one who was actually sure what he was doing.

 _Oh God, there is no turning back now._ He felt fresh wave of nervousness as the cleric finally shown up.

All four of them stood in front of the altar; Bianca and Guglielmo were supposed to go first as the older ones. Lorenzo grabbed his arm firmly as he watched their siblings recite their vows. It felt like he was afraid Francesco would run away.

 _Guglielmo looks like all of his dreams just came true. Bianca too. Maybe it’s all worth it and everything will turn out all right. Like I am not doing the craziest think I’ve ever done._ He glanced at Lorenzo who he gave him small smile that was probably supposed to be reassuring but it only made his stomach jump in a weird way.

When it was their turn, Lorenzo pulled him gently with him and grasped his hands softly as the priest put tippet over them.

“Look at me, Francesco.” He whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

 _I can give him that, can’t I?_ Francesco lifted his gaze to meet his eyes. _I didn’t notice it earlier how blue his eyes are._

He let all of his attention focus on the Latin coming out of priest’s mouth. The prayers were graceful, they almost sounded like poetry.

“Volo.” He repeated after Lorenzo. The vow curled off his tongue softly, gently.

The moment in which they carefully put the rings on each other’s fingers felt like forever. Francesco looked at the spots of light reflected by the stone on Lorenzo’s face and the inscription on the gold: donec mortalitas nos scindit. Until death divides us.

When they finally turned back to everyone, he suddenly became extremely aware of how loud his surrounding was. Clarity of the moment hit him and, overwhelmed, he let Lorenzo intertwine their fingers and rise their joined hands in gesture of triumph.

_We are married now._

Crowd pulled them to the exit. Francesco focused on Bianca’s and Gulgielmo’s faces, trying to shake off the trance he found himself in. When they finally stood on the stoop outside of the cathedral his brother turned his head to give him big smile before kissing Bianca.

 _Oh no, are we also supposed to-_ Francesco’s thoughts were interrupted when Lorenzo pulled him into the kiss, taking his face between his hands. Francesco felt his thumb rest against his cheekbone.

It was a tender, lovely kiss.

* * *

Celebrations were splendid but Francesco grown weary from constant string of people he hardly even knew congratulating them. Seated at the top of the table with him, it seemed like none of that affected Lorenzo in any way. He repeated the same words over and over, not changing his expression even once.

 _Doesn’t his face hurt from this?_ Francesco tried to stretch his lips in a polite smile once again, feeling like his face became a mask.

“Everything all right, Francesco?” Lorenzo caught his hand with his, pulling him from his thoughts. He could feel their rings touching each other.

“Is this as boring to me as it is to you?” He lowered his voice to hushed whisper.

“That was the last person.” Lorenzo lifted up their intertwined fingers to kiss his knuckles. Francesco felt blush creeping onto his cheeks which became even worse when he saw Bianca and Guglielmo smiling at them.

“Lorenzo! We are in public!” Even more heads turned to look at them.

“Is it alright if I do this not in public, then?”

Before Francesco could answer to that, Giuliano, who sat near them, chimed in:

“Yes, leave this for bedroom and please don’t be disgusting.”

“Giuliano! This is your brother’s wedding.” Lucrezia smacked him in the back of the head. “Who is being disgusting now?

“Oh, I think they are sweet.” Bianca exclaimed happily.

“That is because you have no taste.” Giuliano pointed at her with a spoon.

 _I am going to die from embarrassment, aren’t I?_ Francesco hid face in his in hands with heavy sight.

“That’s quite enough, isn’t it?” Lorenzo stood up abruptly. “I think it’s time we show Francesco our present from Sandro.”

Everyone got up and gathered in big circle to see the big reveal. Sandro dramatically removed the fabric from the painting and carefully swept his eyes over the crowd, waiting for reactions. Francesco on the other hand, focused on Lorenzo’s face – he seemed completely captivated, absurdly happy, only because of this. He felt unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

“Beautiful, don’t you think? The title is _Primavera_. If you want to, you can decide where to hang it.” Lorenzo smiled at him, throwing arm over his shoulders to pull him closer.

“I don’t need to. I think it would be better if you’ve done it.” Francesco despite his mixed feelings found himself smiling back at him, a bit flustered. The moment quickly passed when he saw Giuliano behind them, rolling his eyes.

Everything went smoothly; Lorenzo gave a speech about Medici and Pazzi union and thanked Sandro for a beautiful gift, everyone danced - even Francesco gave it a go once, but most importantly, the guests drank all of the wine supplies.

And the wedding was over.

* * *

Francesco didn’t know what he expected- frankly, he didn’t really expect anything. He didn’t think about it that much. Maybe he should have.

Because in that moment, just as the door to their bedroom closed, he was being pressed into the wall. Lorenzo kissed him hungrily, grabbing him by the waist. Francesco couldn’t decide what to do with his hands, overwhelmed by the touch.

 _It’s been a long time since anybody really touched me properly._ All courtly gestures of affection aside, he didn’t think Lorenzo actually wanted to consummate the marriage. It was just how he was; touchy and feely.

“Wait.” He breathed.

“You don’t want to?” Lorenzo put a hand on his hip, removing his fingers from the doublet, where he tried to undo the buttons.

“I don’t know! I didn’t even think about it properly, how could I know that _you_ wanted to! Not that long time ago we were enemies and now you want to sleep together.”

“I wanted to sleep with you long time before the engagement.” Lorenzo laughed shortly at the confusion on Francesco’s face his words caused. “You shouldn’t be so surprised. I stared at you at every Priori meeting, all the time. Even Giuliano suspected everything.”

 _Oh, God._ His face was extremely hot.

“It was because of _that_? I thought it was an expression of hatred of some kind or that you planned my murder!” He ducked his head, resting his forehead on Lorenzo’s shoulder. He suddenly felt shy.

“Should I have offered you prize I won in the tournament as an expression of my love? To warn you?” He laughed again. “Very well then. I have something more to show you and then we can talk some more, alright?”

“My personal wedding gift for you.” He took something from the nightstand and put in Francesco’s hands. “It’s also Sandro’s work. Well, goldsmith’s too.”

It was a locket, beautifully made. He opened it; inside was a little portrait.

“Did you give me portrait of yourself?” He raised his brows.

“So you can remember me when we are apart. Don’t you think it’s sweet? Look, I have one with you too.”

He showed it to Francesco; he was depicted from his profile, with light smile.

“When did he exactly make this? I never posed for him.”

“I sneaked him to one of the Priori meetings. Also, he wants to paint you again, because of your ‘the perfect bone structure’.”

“You did what?” Francesco laughed involuntary and shook his head. “I can’t with you people.”

“So you don’t like it? I can…”

“No, it’s mine. Thank you.” As those words left his mouth, he regretted them instantly because Lorenzo’s smile was ridiculously smug.

“Can I get a kiss as a proof of your gratitude?” He tugged Francesco closer.

“Medicis! You always have everything your way!” Despite his words, he let Lorenzo capture his lips, this time carefully returning the kiss. He grabbed onto him for balance, opening his mouth. Lorenzo’s hand returned on its previous place, his thumb resting on the jutting hipbone. The other hand started to undo the buttons as he kissed down his throat. Francesco made a small noise when he felt Lorenzo bite him.

“Oh, Francesco. Finally, all mine. Can I have you?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that lockets with portrait of your beloved probably weren't thing at the time (were they? I always used to think they were 18th century invention but now I have my doubts) but I couldn't stop myself from adding it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
